1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of devices for removing fumes and the like directly in the vicinity of the ladle as molten metal is being poured therein and includes a canopy device for swinging into and out of superimposed relation with the ladle to collect fumes at the source and direct them more efficiently to a fume collecting and disposal dystem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most plants having tiltable steel making electric furnaces provide rather substantial fume collection apparatus to prevent the fumes from being discharged in the atmosphere. Some of these disposal systems include very large canopy hoods which are located above the furnace as a permanent fixture. Generally, these permanent fixture hoods are located in the rafters of the building and require large amounts of energy for their proper and efficient operation due to the large volumes of air which are drawn into the hoods along with the emissions. Even at their most efficient operation, however, the permanent canopy hoods cannot collect all of the emissions occurring during pouring of the molten metal since they are subject to wind currents which divert the fumes from the canopy.